


Because You Asked

by silverlysilence



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Day of School, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlysilence/pseuds/silverlysilence
Summary: Being new to Avengers Academy is always different for each individual, but being new and without a phone?  That's just tempting fate - or Janet van Dyne - and those who don't are sentence to the bowels of Stark Tower in order to retrieve a phone.  That's how Satana meets the Academy's resident genius billionaire Alpha playboy philanthropist and he's not what she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twofer. It's my first Avengers Academy fanfic and my first A/B/O verse fanfic! Not sure how I did, but feedback is welcome. Also, I didn't start playing the game until the end of the Spider-Man Event, so any knowledge of characters and events before are limited to what I've read in other fanfics.

“You’ve got a nice set up here.”

Tony paused long enough to look up from tinkering with his tech to glance at one of the newest Academy recruits before blue eyes slid back to the gauntlet for his right hand. The thing had been malfunctioning since they’d wrapped up the whole Kingpin ordeal and to conceal the repulsor glitch – a weakness a male voice, that sounded suspiciously like Howard, pointed out in the back of his mind – he’d thrown together the Cardboard Iron Man costume. 

Because of the unsightly costume, everyone had been too busy laughing at the sheer stupidity of it they had failed to notice the usual faint blue glow coming from the gauntlet wasn’t there. Jan had been a bit disappointed he hadn’t worn the matching Pirate costume to compliment her own. However, she’d been overjoyed at making a plethora of Halloween costumes for other student that she soon forgot his defection.

“Thanks,” Tony nodded, glad someone saw the genius of his work. 

Twisting the screwdriver one last time, he slid the gauntlet on and grinned brightly as the blue light flickered to life. The familiar whir of the repulsor charging filled the lab and in the next moment, the heaping pile of boxes which had hid his weakness went up in flames. A self-satisfying smirk spread across his lips as the horrible rendition of the Iron Man suit burned away. 

Dum-E went crazy the moment his sensors picked up the fire and he buzzed back and forth uselessly for a few moments before retrieving his fire extinguisher – it even had ‘Dum-E’s Fire Extinguisher’ written in bright gold along the side in Tony’s elegant handwriting – and doused the flames. Chuckling as he watched his first bot squeaking happily to himself as foam sprayed on something other than himself for once, the genius turned his full attention to the shadowy figure still hanging out near the door.

“What brings you to my not so humble abode, Satana?” 

The goth teenager – who was technically a teenager given that she’d reached her ‘teenage years’ for the thirteenth (or was it fourteenth?) time by means of the long way – stepped out of the shadows and trailed a delicate fingernail over the storage shelving near the entrance as she looked around. “I was told you would ‘hook me up with a wicked awesome phone’ because one ‘could not live without a cellphone’ if I were to attend the Academy.”

“I see you’ve been given the official Avenger’s Academy welcoming tour by Jan,” Tony chuckled only for him to choke when a flame bobbed through the air and an enraged Dum-E chased after it, spraying foam at the errant fire. Blue eyes flickered away from the flame and back towards a seemingly guiltless Satana leaning over to get a looked at the jars of glowing Asgardian chemicals he’d gotten from Loki. “Did you-? Are you-?”

“Indeed, Jan is… ‘something else,’ I believe you mortals would say,” the Devil’s Daughter hummed.

Tony dragged his eyes away from the blatant use of magic – magic! – in his lab of science and back towards the goth. “Yeah, Jan is something, but she’s also right. I always have a few extra phones floating about around in here. You can’t image how many phones the average student goes through in a week.”

“I wouldn’t know, we didn’t have phones in Hell.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t tell Janet van Dyne, Queen of Social Media, that.”

“I did. She had some sort of break with reality, muttering how ‘it must have been hell’ for me not to have a phone before demanding I go see you to correct such an injustice in the world,” Satana clicked her tongue in annoyance as Dum-E finally cornered the will-o`-wisp and ended it. Tony would have to remember to give him a treat later for destroying the magical annoyance. For now, the bot was happy to wave his arm up and down and pivot about on his wheels in his happy dance.

“Say nothing further, I’ve got you covered,” Tony walked across the room – patting Dum-E on the head – before pulling out a box labeled ‘Idiot Proof Mrk 3’ from one of the storage shelves and rummaging around the plastic container. Producing a bulky, by Stark definition, blackened phone – a 3rd gen StarKademy phone he produced solely for Avenger Academy usage – that had survived the Red Hulk’s tender care, he tossed it to Satana. “Any ‘how to’ questions can be directed towards Jarvis. But I’d go to either Jan or Kamala if you want a more hands on help, because I don’t do questions. I just fix the damn things when they no doubtably get broken.”

The Devil’s Daughter, unlike so many of the other Academy members, gave him something he rarely received even before the Civil War: gratitude.

“Thank you.”

For a moment, the genius froze before turning around and causally making his way over to his workbench. “No prob. If it breaks, or you want something better, just come to me and I’ll see what I can whip up. Now, if there isn’t anything else, I got to get back to work, this whole Halloween Hell Invasion thing has put me behind on a few of my projects.”

“Actually, there is something else.”

The simple sentence had Tony stopping in his tracks to look over his shoulder at Satana. She was just standing there, staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Then her eyes narrowed and a slight frown marred her black painted lips. 

“You confuse me.”

“Oh? And why do you say that, Princess of Darkness?”

“The consensus of the majority of the Academy is you are an Alpha. Though, in my short time here, I’ve overheard a few whispered rumors you’re actually a Beta or even a Baseline pretending to be an Alpha. But aren’t you an Omega?”

Against every preconceived notion she had of the genius, Tony didn’t falter. He did not become defensive, deny, or deflect the question. Neither did he pale or gape at her for even suggesting he was an Omega. Instead, he did the one thing she hadn’t been counting on.

“Got it in one, Little Nicki,” Tony threw a lopsided smile over his shoulder while grabbing the chair from his workbench and spinning it around to straddle so he could face her. The genius draped his arms over the top of the back and rested his chin on his folded arms. “Out of curiosity, how’d you figure it out? I’m surrounded by supersoldiers, spies, gods, meta-humans, those considered the best in their current fields, and even reformed villains every day and none of them have discovered I’m an Omega. 

“And don’t feed me any bullshit about Dracula telling you. I’m a scientist and even if the wet sciences are lesser sciences, I know there are no markers in human blood to determine orientation unless I’m in heat, which I’m not.”

Satana tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunching together as she studied him. When she came to some kind of conclusion, the goth simple shrugged and leaned up against the wall.

“I’ve eaten enough souls to differentiate the flavors of a person’s orientation. Omegas have a certain sweetness to them I can taste even when a soul’s still in the host’s body. Your soul tastes like coconut.”  
Tony snorted, blue eyes rolling. “Of all the things to give me away, it’s my soul, and it apparently tastes like coconut. Huh. J.A.R.V.I.S., make a note, my soul taste like coconuts.”

“Noted sir. Shall I save this in the ‘Random Info File’ or in the ‘Useless Magic Stuff File’?”

“You know what, J? Surprise me,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly, his attention turning back to Satana. “I guess you want an explanation then?”

“It would be appreciated. I don’t know much about A/B/O dynamics, but shouldn’t have your pheromones given you away before this? I was under the impression an Omega’s pheromones were hard to miss and with Cap Wolf’s supersniffer, I’d have thought he’d at least know.”

The genius stiffened, memories of a cold damp cave forcing their way to the forefront of his mind. Phantom hands rooted around in his chest cavity, sending a pang of pain from just under his arc reactor. His sixteenth birthday a hazy that had come and gone without him realizing it until the telltale signs of an Omega coming online registered in his pain filled brain.

Presenting while surrounded by hostile Alphas already torturing him was far from ideal. 

“Let’s just say, when I presented as an Omega, I was under a lot of stress which left me with psychosomatic effect and I subconsciously suppress my pheromones. Much like Tibetan Monks can after years of practice, only I without all the meditation and mystical arts stuff. Thus, no pheromones for any Beta or Alpha - much less Roger’s - to sniff out and pin me as an Omega.” 

“I see and why are you telling me this? I take it your status as an Omega isn’t common knowledge, so why tell me? Someone who was your enemy up until a few days ago?”

“Because you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcannon, Rhodey and Jan are the only others to know about Tony being an Omega because everyone else just assumes Stark = Alpha, not to mention the way he acts, and they'll believe whatever the tabloids print about him. However, only Rhodey and Jan were smart enough to asked about Tony's orientation. The rumors Satana mentioned are because a few speculate about Tony's lack of Alpha pheromones, he's really a Beta or a Baseline pretending to be an Alpha but Tony doesn't correct them because everyone believes what they want about him no matter how much of a lie and he stopped trying to correct them a longtime ago.


End file.
